Most computer electronics (CE) and mobile computing devices today support addition of flash memory storage cards in the forms of secure digital (SD), MiniSD, MicroSD and multimedia card (MMC), to expand memory capabilities of the devices. Access to such expansion memory cards is generally based on a file system and a standard access protocol that conforms to the SD or MMC specifications.